bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Apocalypse of the Desert
A tremendous echo swooped over the empty desert. had clashed again in a fight for dominance, to satiate one or the other's hunger. The strong fed off of the weak here; survival of the fittest mean't nothing here really. You had to be calculating, ruthless and above all, apathetic. Sentiment will get you nowhere here in this vast and encompassing desert, something that the man here had learned the hard way. Dirzyn Sangrienta, to Alec Sangrienta; who was consequently his adoptive father, had been running a task for his father. As he sped through the desert, he noticed a particularly large amount of hollow converging to a single destination. He stopped briefly, while shrugging his shoulders; he asked, "Well, I wonder where the party's at?" Dirzyn immediately rushed to the area using Sonído; drawing his blade and searing through his opposition like they were butter. Despite the recklessness of the man, his power was considered prodigal, and perhaps boasted levels of incredulity that even the Espada would be astonished at. Hanako scratched her head in dissapointent; the sands of Hueco Mundo always left a bitter taste in her mouth. She hated being here; but every time, she was forced to do something for someone- if she wasn't so kind-hearted, she'd have just flipped a table on this one by now. Even so, her ultimate power made her the right girl for the job all the time; so she had no choice in the matter. At times like this, she hated being herself more than ever. As Dirzyn consumed the last of the arrancar, and licked the blood off of his lips, he noticed a disturbance within the environment. The sands were deterioriating at a rapid rate; but by who? He walked to the destination in which the sands were depleting from, but he noticed that he found it evermore difficult to continue on such a path. His spiritual pressure was being quelled, but by what? He hadn't ever met such a force in his lifetime...well there's always a first time for everything. "Heh. I haven't had fun in a while." Dirzyn maliciously grinned as he gazed upon the figure in the distance. Hanako's eyes locked onto this mysterious guy; something certainly was off about him- but she didn't really want to approach him first; he'd have to meet up with her first. She certainly was suspicious of him- inside her brain, gears began to spin as she began to analyze him. He stopped moving. He remembered a teaching Alec used to constantly give him; that of patience. Though it wasn't really needed beforehand, he saw the rapid destruction of the sands around this figure, and decided to take precautions. He stepped there carefully and steadily, keeping an aura of spiritual energy surrounding him in a tight layer in case anything had begun to happen. He had strengthened his hierro, and subconsciously gave it reiryoku to harden itself. "Yo, woman!" Dirzyn was always bad with greetings, "What are you doing here? This isn't a place for young girls to play!" He jumped and landed just outside a ten meter radius of her, and asked. "So, your name?"